


Babybones

by RosesCry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - G!Brothers, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Gen, Momma reader, gaster isnt in all of them, in some, like the horror bros and lust bros, mostly fluffy stuff, not everyone is actually babies, reader and gaster are married, some are older, some hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry
Summary: A bunch of Babybones- and some adult boys- shorts with Momma Reader and different AU Sans and Papyrus!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	1. Cradle Song (Undertale)

“but what does that mean?” 

You chuckle at the question you could hear from in the kitchen, along with the long sigh from Gaster afterwards. Your poor husband is trying to work on the blueprints and paperwork he brought home, but Sans is nothing if not a very curious babybones. This has been going on since Gaster had returned home, not allowing the older skeleton to actually get any work done.

You find it hilarious. Though you're hiding your amusement in the kitchen, Papyrus on your hip and "helping" you with cooking dinner.

At least Sans is taking an interest in science like Gaster had hoped, but maybe not the way he had hoped.

“Well, Sans, this is..” You smile as the older skeleton still begins to explain his work to his son. Even with his exasperation with the younger skeleton and how tired he must actually be, Gaster still sounds excited as he talks about his work. The papers rustling as he shows them off. 

“What do you think, Papy?” You ask the babybones held in one of your arms, lifting the spoon you were stirring the sauce with. “Does it look good?” 

You smile at Papyrus’ baby babble, the baby skeleton clapping his hands together before reaching for the spoon you're holding. You look back down at the sauce in the pan, nodding to yourself.

“I think it’s almost done, don’t you?” You continue, receiving a coo in response. You finish letting the sauce cook before combining it with the noodles, grabbing three plates to dish out the food onto. A bit of a struggle doing it all one handed, but Papyrus likes to cook with you. Then go grab the rest of your boys from the living room to eat. 

You smile at the sight before you, Sans standing on a chair in front of the table and Gaster in another chair across from him. The younger pointing at various things on the papers he's curious about and the older explaining it to the best of his abilities, an exasperated but thoroughly amused look on his skull. Though you can't imagine explaining complex science in a way that a babybones would understand well. 

Then again, Sans is unusually intelligent for his age.

“and what about that?” Sans asks, pointing at another blueprint. Gaster explains the plans to him, pointing out different notes hastily scribbled onto the paper. Sans listens intently to his words and looks over the blueprints as they’re explained, pointing to the drawing at certain points for further explanation. 

“Alright, my little geniuses, time to put the science away for a few minutes,” you interrupt once that conversation is finished, making the two look up at you. “Dinner’s ready.” 

“Come on now, Dear. Science never has to be put away,” Gaster chuckles, though pushes himself up from the couch regardless. “There's science in everything.” 

“Okay, Gaster. But you still have to put your work down and eat,” you chastise, Papyrus babbling along with you. Which gets you to motion towards him with a teasing smirk. “See, even Papyrus says so. And I doubt you want food stains all over those papers.” 

“Alright, alright. I see I'm outnumbered,” Gaster chuckles, walking up to the both of you. He nuzzles the side of your head and gently rubs Papyrus' skull, making Sans stick out his tongue in mock disgust. 

“what’d you make?” Sans then asks, hopping into the kitchen to get away from seeing his parents mushiness.

“Spaghetti,” you reply, handing him one of the plates with a little bit less of it filled.

“It looks delicious,” Gaster smiles, taking one of the plates from the counter as well. You smile, grabbing the last plate and sitting down to eat with your family, feeding little bites to Papyrus as you eat your dinner.

You sure do love your strange little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to love curious kids. They're so cute! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	2. Baby Mine (Underswap)

"Aw, sweetheart," you mumble, sitting on the edge of Sans' bed. You pull your hand away from said skeleton's forehead, frown deepening. "You've got a fever." 

"I'M FINE," Sans replies, voice raspy. He tries to sit up, but you push him back down onto his bed. 

"Nuh uh. You're staying in bed today, mister," you tell the child. Sans groans, but leans back into his pillow. "You're sick, Sans. You need to rest." 

"BUT THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO," he objects. 

"It can wait until you're better," you respond, looking over as Papyrus peaks into the room. You point at Sans, giving the sick skeleton a look. "No getting out of bed today. Sleep." 

Sans groans again, but complies with your command. Once satisfied with his compliance, you head out of the room to where Papyrus is. You kneel down to his level as he looks between you and the door you just closed. 

"Sans is sick today. We're going to have to let him rest, okay?" You tell the babybones. Papyrus frowns at the door, whining. "Come on, Papy. Sans will be okay."

You pick Papyrus up, the babybones watching Sans' door until it disappears behind the staircase.

_____

"Papy, sweetie, what are you doing?" You ask, looking down at the child. He freezes, hiding his hands behind his back. "Papyrus." 

He looks away, slowly bringing the bag of monster candy in front of himself. 

"Papyrus," you scold, gently taking the bag back. "You know you can't have all this candy, sweetheart." 

Papyrus whines, looking up the stairs. You glance up, then at Papyrus again with a raised eye brow. 

"Where you trying to bring these to Sans?" You ask, receiving a nod in response. "Alright, but Sans only needs one candy. Not a whole bag." 

You give Papyrus a single candy piece and he runs upstairs with you. You smile, putting the candy back where it belongs before heading upstairs yourself. 

"PAPYRUS," you hear Sans whine, making you look into his room. You sigh as you see Sans sitting at his desk with Papyrus pulling on his shirt, a deep frown on his skull. "COME ON, BRO. I'VE GOT WORK TO DO." 

Papyrus narrows his eye sockets in a glare. 

You clear your throat, making Sans wince as he glances back. You raise an eyebrow, crossing your arms. Sans groans. 

"Bed, mister," you demand, pointing at the said object. 

Sans reluctantly obeys. 

Papyrus looks pleased, placing the candy in Sans' hand. 

_____

"Papyrus, Sweetie," you sigh, a bit of a chuckle in your voice. You watch as the youngest skeleton tries to feed Sans his soup, Sans looking remarkably patient as he tries to dodge the incessant attempts. 

He gives you a pleading look, not able to open his mouth without the spoon being shoved in. 

Papyrus whines, pushing the spoon closer to Sans. Sans reluctantly relents and takes the bite at the worried look on his brother's face. 

"Papy," you sigh, carefully taking the bowl from him before he can dip the spoon back in. Papyrus whines again, reaching for it while you set the bowl on Sans' table. You then pick Papyrus up off of Sans' chest. "Sans can eat by himself. But what he really needs is sleep hon. Okay?" 

Papyrus nods slowly, making you smile. 

"Alright. Now I'm sure you can handle showing him how to sleep, right?"

Papyrus gives a determined nod, Sans sighing. 

"I KNOW HOW TO SLEEP, MOM," he pouts, grabbing the bowl from the table so he can finish it. 

"Really?" You ask, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Is that why I find you up all hours of the night? And you're always the first to wake up? And the last to go to bed?" 

"OKAY, OKAY. I GET IT," Sans pouts, hiding his face by slurping up his soup. You roll your eyes a bit, setting Papyrus back on his feet. Papyrus instantly runs out of the room, you and Sans watching him go. 

"Sans, go back to sleep," you order Sans, who sighs. 

"I DON'T LIKE SLEEPING THIS MUCH," Sans grumbles, glaring at the floor. 

"Well, unfortunately for you, sleep is the only cure," you shrug, looking down at your son. He grumbles unintelligibly, sinking into his bed a bit more. 

You both look over at his door as Papyrus backs into the room, dragging your comforter and his blanket into the room. You notice his favorite stuffed animal is riding on the blankets. 

He drags the blankets all the way over to the bed, tucking his toy into Sans' side before trying to pull the blankets onto the bed with him. You laugh a bit, helping Papyrus cover Sans up with the blankets. Papyrus then gets comfortable under them, hugging Sans tightly. 

"Looks like you're not going anywhere for a while anyway, dear," you smile, Sans pouting some more at his baby brother.

"JOIN US?" Sans asks, Papyrus actually making grabby hands at you. You sigh, smiling in amusement, climbing into the bed yourself and getting comfortable. 

"Sleep. Now." 

"OKAY, OKAY."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sans, sweetie. You're sick. Just go to bed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	3. Hush Little Baby (Underfell)

The Underground isn’t the safest place. Kindness is hard to come by in the kill or be killed world down here, any sign of it taken as an admission of weakness. And any shown weakness is like asking to be killed, it puts a giant target on your back and it's not easy to get rid of. Not everyone likes these rules, but they unfortunately still have to follow them. So definitely not the safest place. Especially for two young monsters. 

It’s why the two young skeleton monsters are hiding in Waterfall currently, the older covering the younger as much as he can. Trying to hide from the monster searching the area for them. They were rummaging through the dump when someone spotted them, and the older skeleton wasn’t going to wait around to see who it was.

The only thing he got is it's an adult monster, which was a little surprising. Adults usually leave kids alone with just a threat if they bother them. Only the really mean ones actually try to kill children, and that's only if the kids try stealing from them. He's not sure what this monster wants, but he doesn't really want to know either.

He can hear them walking through the area, see them walking around in front of their hiding place. Way too close for comfort too. 

“Hello there! Come on out now, I won’t hurt you. You don’t need to hide from me, poor little thing. It’s a big scary world out here, I know...”

The older skeleton almost sighs in relief, watching the legs pass by and disappear. Hopefully the older monster has given up on finding them. Then he can get back to rummaging through the Dump for some food or clothes for his younger brother...

The two skeletons jump when a face is suddenly in front of them, the older pushing the younger behind him. 

“Oh! There you are.” 

The older skeleton growls, hand out to separate the older monster from the young skeleton. One of his eyes glowing red. The monster eyes the older skeleton, then takes a step back from the little hole they burrowed into with hands raised in surrender. 

You were just looking through the dump when you saw something moving. While you would normally ignore it, you were out in the open. It's better safe than sorry down here. So you sneaked closer to get a better look, which caused that something to dart out and start running away. In doing so, you could see the stripes of a young monster, one who looked far too young to be out on their own.

Knowing, and hating, the kill or be killed mantra of the Underground, you knew the kid wouldn’t last long out here on its own. So, you decided to follow them and find out what’s going on. Only to find not one, but two skeleton monsters. 

They’re cute little things to be sure. One looks barely old enough to walk though. The older one is still pretty young as well, but still tries his best to look scary. If he was older, it’d probably work better. With one of his sockets void of an eye light and the other having a glowing candy apple red socket fuming smoke into the air. His teeth are sharp and pulled into a tight scowl, though one is missing. His ratty old clothes don’t do much for him either. And you can't really see the younger one hiding behind the older, but assume they look pretty similar. 

You had thought all the skeletons were wiped out during the war though. Apparently not.

“Alright, alright, tough guy. See, I’m backing up. Settle down now,” you say, hands still in the air. He doesn’t calm down by much, especially when you stay kneeling in front of their little hiding place. “What are you two doing all the way out here? Where are your parents?” 

The little skeleton just growls again, fists clenching tightly. 

You sigh, looking over him once again. You notice he looks cold, the younger one hiding behind him shivering up a storm. Though it’s not surprising though with their ratty old sweaters, you're unsure if it's actually just the cold or fear of bein found by another monster. You still slowly shrug off your black fluff trimmed jacket anyway, the older skeleton tensing and watching you closely. With slow movements you place the coat as close to them as you can without agitating the older skeleton anymore. 

You take a quick glance around the area, making sure the three of you are still alone. 

“You’re cold, aren’t you? You can warm up with my coat, it’s really cozy and comfy,” you encourage. The skeleton looks between you and the coat a couple of times before leaning forward to snatch it quickly. He wraps it around himself, and with the younger clinging to his back, it completely covers him. “That’s it. What are your names?”

The skeleton just eyes you more so you give them your name and ask for theirs again. 

“sans. i’m sans. that’s my brother, papyrus,” the older skeleton finally decides, still not taking his eyes off you for even a second. You nod slowly, repeating the names to yourself. 

“Well, Sans, Papyrus, nice to meet you. Can you tell me where your parents are?” 

“don’t have none.” 

“Oh.” You suppose it isn’t that big of a surprise. It is still unfortunate though. And being on their own so young like this.... That's... very unfortunate. “... Well, Sans and Papyrus, would you two like to come home with me then? I’ve got a warm bed and nice food you both can have.” 

“why?” Sans asks,. You notice he disappears a little more into the coat. “what do you want from us?” 

“I don’t want anything from you,” you assure him. You're not even sure what you could get from a babybones like him anyway. “It's dangerous out here. You two shouldn’t be alone.”

The older skeleton just eyes you, obviously not buying anything you said. You sigh, head tilting a bit. 

“I know. You’re smart to be weary, kiddo. That’s going to be very helpful in the future,” you praise, nodding along with your words and feeling a bit sad that he's already learned this lesson so soon. But what could you really expect from a world like this one. “But I really don’t want anything from you. Most of us hate the way things are here. Some of us still hold onto a bit of kindness and hope for a better life. Useless to wish for or not, we do. But I really do just want to make sure you and your brother are safe, Sans.” 

You hold out a hand for the young skeleton to take if he wants. You don’t know if you’d really be able to leave them out here alone, whether they want you to or not. You really hope he will take your offer. 

“I promise I won't hurt either of you. You’ll be safe with me,” you tell them. You hold your hand still, allowing Sans to look between it and you. His glowing red eye eventually shrinks, a matching red eye light appearing in his other socket. He lifts a hand, looking unsure as he stares at you. He finally takes his eyes off of you for once to look at his brother, who's still cowering behind him. With a few minutes of staring at him, Sans seems to come to a conclusion. 

He puts his hand in yours. 

You smile and gently squeeze his hand, slowly standing up after the two skeletons crawl out of their hiding place. The younger one still clings to his brother, but still looks up at you. He’s just as cute as you thought. His eye sockets are smaller and he's is thinner than his brother. But his teeth are just as sharp. His eye lights are just as bright, staring up at you from under his brother's arm. 

It just takes one look at both of them still huddled into your jacket to make a silent vow to yourself. You’re going to protect these boys. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Fell bros! 
> 
> This was brought over from my Tumblr! If you want to look me up my name over there is rosescries. I can't link right now so I'll add that when I can. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	4. Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Swapfell)

Sans doesn’t know why he trusted you. Maybe it was his naïve, childish hope for it to be different than it was with Gaster. His naïve, childish hope to have a loving parent that helps him and cares for his babybones brother. For someone that can care for Papyrus better than he’d be able to and provide a better life for him. After all, he’s still just a child too. A smart one for sure, but a child none the less. He can't provide what Papyrus deserves.

And you _are_ different from Gaster. You don’t force them to fight. You don’t hurt them. You don't put them through painful experiments or force them to do things they don't want to do. Despite the kill or be killed world, you care for them like they're your own and let them be _children_. Though you still caution them whenever outside, making them stick to you and carrying one of them- mostly Papyrus as Sans _hates_ being carried- when necessary. Biting back at anyone that dares to look at you or them with the ferociousness of a bear protecting its cubs. Though Sans can't really fault you for that, especially considering the world you all live in.

...You make him feel like he’s.... family. And his baby brother certainly likes you. That much is very clear. 

Sans peaks around the bedroom doorway, electric purple eye lights trained on you as you hold Papyrus in your lap. He’s smiling bright, holding onto your fingers as you sing to him. You always said you heard it from a human movie you found in the dump and it brings you hope. Hope for what, he isn't sure. But it is a rather soothing song, he supposes.

“ _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby, I_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_

_Clouds high over the rainbow, makes all your dreams come true, ooh_

_Someday I’ll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That’s where you’ll find me, oh._ ” 

Sans leans his head against the door frame, watching as Papyrus yawns. His sharp little baby teeth clacking back together as he leans more onto you, completely happy with the cuddle session currently taking place. You smile, scared face soft and kind as your eyes are trained on the baby skeleton, hugging him just a little tighter. Appearing just as happy as his little brother.

You lift him off your legs and place him against your chest instead, laying back against the mountain of pillows on the bed. Papyrus’ small, clawed hands find use in clinging to your shirt, more than happy to cuddle against you. Sans can see the smile on his face, practically able to _see_ the happiness radiating off his younger brother. 

Sans really didn’t think this could be real. A part of him is just waiting for it all to come crashing down, for this little safe haven to turn into the hell he’s so familiar with. 

He's still able to perfectly remember the things Gaster did to him, the pain those experiments caused. He can still remember the first time he laid his eye lights on Papyrus, his baby brother. He still remembers how angry he got hearing the things Gaster wanted to do to him. He still remembers the fight it took to escape him and the lab with his baby brother in tow. Something that gave him a few more scars that he'd like to forget. 

His promise to the baby to care for him, to always protect him from whatever comes for them. 

He put up a fight against you. He really did. When you grabbed him by the back of his stripped sweater after trying to steal some food from your bags, not very much but just something to feed his baby brother. Even as a child his magic was still stronger than yours, but he stupidly got cocky. And you were able to pin him down, unable to escape. And Papyrus stumbling over on legs that aren't quite used to walking yet when he saw that, your eyes locking onto the babybones.

For the first time in a long time, Sans felt scared. 

He thought he was dust. That he failed to protect Papyrus and that he was about to be dust too. But... you just started talking to him instead, asking him questions instead of landing the finishing blow. Barely even acknowledging Papyrus tugging on your arm to try and get you to release his older brother, not even pushing him off yourself.

“Why were you trying to steal from me?” 

“Where’s your parents, kid?” 

“You’re alone with a baby?” 

He couldn’t tell what was going on in your head. But you let him up after some probing, _giving_ him the food he was trying to steal from you and even giving Papyrus a bit of candy to go with it. Even _teaching_ him the _proper_ way to steal and not get caught doing it. Not that he actually needed to steal anymore since you kept coming back with more food nearly every day.

He was confused and more than a bit weary and frightened. His only experience with adult monsters had been hostile. They were never nice or caring or sympathetic. They never went out of their way to even try to help him. Even other children tried to attack him and dust him and his brother. 

He didn’t get what your plan was. 

And then... one day... he got caught stealing again. This monster wasn’t so merciful. 

The monster attacked him. Sans attacked him right back, sending a flurry of bones at the older monster and dodging every attack aimed at him. Sans knew how to fight, he knew how to dodge. He wasn’t inexperienced and ever since his fight with you, he didn’t allow himself to underestimate his opponent. 

But this monster wasn’t strong. He was easily dodging his attacks and wasn’t expecting that much of a fight. He didn’t expect the backhanded attack from behind. And he was pinned again, in pain from taking damage with such a low HP. He couldn't move or dodge easily anymore.... Sans didn’t expect to make it out of this fight. And his only thought was of his baby brother waiting back where he hid him.. alone..

But then... the monster was thrown off him... And you were standing there in front of him. Eyes blazing with anger and magic buzzing at your fingertips, making Sans' eyes widen at the sight. To his surprise, you protected him fiercely, even if your magic wasn’t that strong either. You got hurt, you almost got dusted. But in the end, the dust spread that night wasn’t yours. 

And Sans and Papyrus weren’t homeless anymore. 

You brought them to your home and patched him up, giving them a warm meal afterwards. Wouldn't let them leave until Sans was completely healed and drew it out until he finally agreed to stay, though most of that decision was that result of Papyrus' puppy dog eye sockets. Papyrus adjusted a lot easier than Sans did, though he warmed up to you quickly anyway. And Sans does admit, the warm bed is better than what they used to have. 

“Sans.” Your voice makes the young skeleton jump, looking up to see you staring right at him again. You smile, beckoning him to join you and Papyrus on your bed. He does, climbing up onto the bed beside you and leaning against the pillows. Eye lights mostly focused on his baby brother. And you continue to softly sing to both of them, rocking an almost asleep Papyrus in your arms. 

“ _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Oh why, oh why can’t I? I_

_I see trees of green and red roses too_

_I’ll watch them bloom just for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_Oh, what a wonderful world._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby~
> 
> This was also brought over and edited from my Tumblr! Again I shall add link when I can, but for now my name over there is rosescries if you want to look it up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	5. Sleepsong (Horrortale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Horrortale bros are adults in this short!

You hum to yourself, cleaning up around the house to distract yourself from the worry. Everything is worrisome now-a-days. The looming threat of running out of food- rationing can only last so long- and never getting out of the Underground. The disappearance of many monsters, the monsters left slowly getting more and more... rowdy and just a bit paranoid. You don't get to go out as much as you used to thanks to it, but that's not very important to you right now.

The most important thing to you is _Sans and Papyrus are missing_. 

Or you haven't been able to get ahold of them anyway. They haven't been home in a while and no one's seen them around. Maybe it's just the paranoia now getting to you too, but you really feel like something's wrong. You're worried about your boys and you wish you'd get _something_ already. Just something to tell you your worst fears aren't true and your babies are okay. Anything would do at this point.

You sigh as you start to rearrange your bookshelf for the twelfth time that day, only getting through one shelf before your front door is slammed open. The sound makes you jump, spinning around to see who just barged into your home like that. And what you see makes your eyes widen in horror. 

Sans is leaning on Papyrus, Papyrus doing the same as they stumble into your home, slamming the door shut behind themselves. Your eyes are instantly drawn to the giant crater in the side of Sans' head and the singular red eye light on the same side, the other socket completely empty. His bones are a bit greyer than they used to be, a bit of dust still clinging to his blue jacket. Papyrus... Papyrus' teeth are _mangled_. Broken and jagged and crooked. His jaw has cracks spidering down the sides. Both have tears welling up in their eye sockets. 

Both Sans and Papyrus really don't like the look on your face. Your eyes wide and jaw dropped, looking horrified at the sight of them. One of your hands come up to cover your mouth, but otherwise you're completely frozen in place. You're not saying anything and it's really making them nervous, one of Papyrus' hands coming up to cover his teeth. 

"mom?" Sans asks, voice quivering and desperately searching for something other than horror on your face. Though he's not find it. "momma..." 

"Momma... Please.." Papyrus' voice quivers just as much as Sans' did. Quieter than it should be and choked slightly. 

Your heart nearly breaks..... They haven't called you "Momma" since they were babybones...

"Sans... Papy.." You mumble, finally finding your voice and breaking out of your shock. You immediately dart over to your boys, frowning at the way they flinch, taking Sans skull into your hands to look over him closer. His tears drip onto your hands, you hating the way he looks terrified under your gaze. You do the same to Papyrus, who looks just as scared as his older brother. "What... what happened to you two? A-are you okay?" 

"W-We're.... W-We're Okay, Momma," Papyrus replies, tears falling from his eye sockets as well. Both of their shoulders drop as soon as the words came out of your mouth. "We're Okay Now." 

"Come sit down," you insist, hesitating in pulling them since they're leaning on each other so much. But they move over to your couch, practically falling onto it. You look over them worriedly again, glancing over Sans the most since a wound like that should have dusted him. 

You're so thankful he's still here. 

"momma," Sans whispers, grabbing onto your arm. He pulls you into him, hugging you as tightly as he can manage and burying his face in your shoulder. You frown, bringing your arms around his shaking form, feeling your shoulder become progressively wetter. Papyrus slowly joins the hug, wrapping his arms around both you and Sans, hiding his eye sockets on your other shoulder. 

Both are shaking horribly. 

Sans sobs onto your shoulder, you petting the back of his skull where it's unbroken. You tilt your head, pressing a worried kiss to his skull, nuzzling him after. 

You can _see_ into his skull. 

You try to filter some healing magic to him, though it unfortunately doesn't seem to do anything. 

It's a long few minutes before either of them are able to speak up. 

"I... I..." _Papyrus_ stutters, sniffling. "I.... Momma, I Was So Scared... Sans... Sans Almost Dusted... I-I Didn't Know If I Could S-Stop It And... A-And.." 

"i-i'm here. i'm here," Sans says, though you're not sure if he's trying to reassure Papyrus or you or himself. "i-i... i... momma, it hurts. it hurts, momma." 

"Oh Sans, Papy," you whisper, hugging Sans tighter. He sniffles, clinging onto you tighter. 

"Undyne... She..." Papyrus chokes. 

"Did something happen to Undyne too?" You ask, alarmed. Papyrus shakes his head, pulling back just a bit. 

"N-No... She... She Did... This," Papyrus' voice trembles even more, holding back waves of emotion. 

"Undyne did this to you both?" You asks, eyes widening in disbelief. Papyrus nods, covering his teeth with a hand again. 

"I-It's Not Her Fault... She... She Was So Angry.... A-And I Brought Up Someone... Someone I Shouldn't Have... I..." Papyrus chokes on another sob, trying to hold back his emotions but failing. You frown, unable to comprehend how your youngest's best friend would be able to do something like... _this_. But, you suppose you'll have to figure out how to later. Your boys are still sobbing on you. 

"Shh, shh. Just.. let it out, Papy," you mumble, wiggling your arm out so you can stroke his skull like you're doing with Sans. Papyrus clings to you and Sans tighter, head digging almost painfully into your shoulder, but he does as you asked. Sobbing onto you just as hard as Sans is. 

It takes a long while before they settle down, passing out almost as soon as you managed to get the three of you onto your bed. You look down at your babies still clinging onto you for dear life, wiping away your own tears with your sleeve. 

Your poor boys. 

You wipe away the remaining tears on their cheekbones, at least happy that they're home and safe and getting some sleep now. You're not sure what's going to happen now.... Everything is still so worrisome. Everything is so unsure... But at least your boys are back.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor babies....
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	6. La La Lu (Underlust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this short are adults, again. And there's no smut!

"what about this one, mom?" Sans asks, holding up a black tank top. 

"That'd work," you reply, looking up from the design you were making. Though you try not to move too much, since Papyrus' hands are busy fiddling with your hair. Sans sits in front of you, looking through a pile of clothes on the floor. 

Your two sons are trying to find better clothes. Going through all their old articles to find things to alter into a better suited style and fit. You're trying to draw up ideas for them, so you three know what to alter the clothes into instead of going blind and just ruining them. 

"Oh, Crop That," Papyrus insists, momentarily letting go of your hair with one hand to point at the sketch's shirt. You do so. 

"It still looks rather plain, though I'm not sure what to add," you comment, looking over the entire thing again. The brothers hum, Sans leaning over to take a peak himself. He grins at the drawing, tracing a shape onto the front of the crop top. "Are you sure you want that on it?" 

"sure. lotta monsters running around with it," Sans shrugs, going back to the clothes pile. You hum and draw the human soul onto the crop top. 

"I Like It!" Papyrus grins, letting your hair out of the updo he had it in so he can try another style. 

You hum, moving onto another drawing to figure more outfit possibilities for Sans' wardrobe. 

"...... hey mom?" Sans speaks up, not looking up from the blue jacket he picked up. You glance up at him, making a noise of acknowledgment. He messes with the fluff lining it "think we could make something like this?" 

"Sure, but do you want to alter the coat?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. Sans shakes his head. 

"nah," he mumbles, setting the coat aside. You hum, thinking about something like a coat to make. 

"It Should Match His Magic," Papyrus offers, looking over your shoulder again. "A Vest? Maybe Add Blue Into Somewhere To Match The Coat?" 

"A fur lined vest?" You ask. Papyrus nods. 

"sure," Sans nods. "add a hood?" 

You nod, sketching this out on the previous drawing. Sans leans forward a bit so he can see, grinning at the finished outfit. 

"i like it," he nods, sitting back again. 

"Well, good," you grin, looking up at him. "You're the one who has to wear it." 

Sans snickers at that, moving his clothes pile out of the way. He then starts looking through Papyrus' clothes, holding up articles for both of them to see. 

"Oh, I Definitely Want That Altered," Papyrus says, looking over the shirt Sans is holding up. You nod, looking over it. 

By the time you're finished going through the clothes and have a few sketches planned out, Papyrus has decided how he wants your hair styled today. 

"So, do you want to get started now or later?" You ask, picking up one of the garments. 

"Now!" Papyrus smiles, looking over the drawings again. "No Time Like The Present!" 

Sans sighs in exasperation, looking over his brother with tired endearment. 

"sure thing, bro." 

You chuckle, going to grab the sewing supplies from the closet. From there it's a whole lot of measuring, ripping seams, cutting, and pining before trying them on and sewing the fabrics back together. The three of you are able to get quite a bit of progress done, but something’s missing. 

"There's Nothing Here To Make Sans' Vest With," Papyrus frowns, looking through the piles after admiring his outfit in the mirror. 

"it's alright," Sans sighs with a half-hearted smile. He glances towards his blue jacket with a sad look. "we could use the jacket." 

"Hang on, Sweetie," you say, not liking the look on his face. You head for the door, remembering something. "I think I might have something." 

You dig in your own closet for the thing, smiling in triumph when you find it. You bring it back to Papyrus' room, holding up one of your old jackets. 

"It's not the exact color of your magic," you hum, glancing over the thing. "But it'd work, don't you think?" 

Sans smiles and nods, standing up to look over the thing himself. 

"you sure you want to use this?" Sans still asks. You smile at your oldest son, nodding. 

"Of course." 

Soon enough you have the jacket transformed into a vest, Sans trying on the article with an appreciative hum. 

"We'll still have to go out and buy some things," you note, looking over both your boys' current outfits. "But you're both looking good." 

"Thank You, Momma," Papyrus beams, hugging you tight. "We'll Have To Go Through Your Wardrobe Next." 

You snort, shaking your head. 

"I think this is enough for tonight, Papy. But maybe later." You pat his arm, making both of the skeletons laugh.

Honestly, these boys. You can't help but love them to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they sweet? 
> 
> At first I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with this short, but I'm happy with the way it turned out!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	7. When You Wish Upon A Star (Outertale)

Sans isn’t sure what to do. His dad disappeared, fell into one of his creations, and he can't find his mom! She wasn't waiting for them in the lab where they left her to go get their dad so they could all walk home together, like they usually do when their dad's been working a bit too much. Then, when he ran to get some help, no one knew who he was talking about too. No one even knew _him or Papyrus._

Sans _doesn’t know_ what to _do_. 

Papyrus clings to his hand, looking around at the vast expanse of space around them as they walk down a path close to a smaller town on the cluster of rocks monsters have made their homes. He’s still so young, unable to really understand what’s actually going on or his brother's panic. Huddled in his scarf their mom had made him, which is still rather big for him. 

Sans isn’t sure what’s going to happen to him and Papyrus, if he can't find his mom. Sans is still just a kid himself after all, he doesn’t know how to take care of someone as young as Papyrus. He barely knows how to take care of himself. 

It’s already been a few days since the accident, their mom hasn't found them and they can't find her. Sans has a bit of his allowance still built up- so he can get Papyrus and himself food- but that’s going to run out soon. And they don’t have anywhere to stay either. Though the other monsters have been nice, the nice bunny monster letting them stay at the Inn for free and the shopkeep bunny giving him free Cinnamon buns. 

Sans is still scared. He just wants his parents. 

Sans sits down at the edge of one of the floating rocks, looking out at the vast empty space in front of them. Papyrus sits down as well, still clinging to his older brother’s arm. He looks up at Sans, eye sockets wide. 

“SANS?” 

“yeah, bro?”

“WHEN ARE WE GOING HOME?” Sans looks down at that question, moving his eye lights away from his younger brother. 

“.... i don’t know, pap.” Papyrus frowns at that answer, tugging on Sans' sleeve insistently to get his older brother to look at him. Sans does, frowning as well at the younger babybones. 

“WHEN’S DAD AND MOMMA COMING BACK?” Papyrus then asks, at least wanting to know that. Only to be more disappointed by the answer to that question. 

“....... i don’t know.” 

.... Sans doesn’t really know if their dad is ever coming back. But he's wishing he will. Their mom seems to have just disappeared as well, unfortunately. 

Sans looks back out at the vastness in front of them, Papyrus following his gaze. The stars all around them twinkle and shine, splotches of different colors sometimes overtaking the usual black of space. 

Sans closes his eyes and makes a wish to himself. 

“Hey, looking up at the stars.” 

The little skeletons jump, nearly falling off the rock they’re sitting on when they turn around. An older monster stands behind them, looking apologetic as they kneel down to be more level with the two, hands outstretched like they were going to grab them. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you both,” you apologize, placing your hands down after making sure they weren't about to fall off the floating rock you're all on. “Are you both alright?” 

"MOMMA!” Papyrus yells, jumping up and hugging the older monster. You look down at him in confusion, arms raised. Sans tears up and runs to hug you as well, both ignoring the confused look on your face as they stuff theirs into your stomach. 

"Uh...” You blink at the little skeletons hugging you, unsure of why they’re calling _you_ their mom. You’re pretty sure you’ve never met them before, only occasionally seeing them around town and in Waterfall. ....... you're fairly sure of that... 

“momma, dad disappeared and-and no one knew who we were and we couldn’t find- find you and-and-” the older of the two skeletons gets out between hiccups and sobs. 

“Oh no, don’t cry now, Sweetheart. What do you mean your dad disappeared?” You ask, putting aside your confusion for the moment. Careful of the smaller skeleton clinging to you, you move to rub the older’s back and try to calm him down so he can actually explain. You place your other hand on the smaller one's back as well, just to make sure you don't knock him over in your, rather unstable, kneeling position. 

“dad was working and he fell into his thing,” the older explains, rubbing his eye socket as he pulls back to look up at you. His big eye lights are wobbling in his sockets, cobalt blue tears still gathered at the edges of them. “you weren’t waiting there like you normally are and no one there knew us.” 

“Where was this?” You ask, still eyeing the young skeleton's face for any sign of familiarity. There's something there, itching at the back of your mind, but it's not coming to you. 

“the lab.” 

“The lab in Hotland?” You ask, receiving a nod from the older skeleton. You hum and glance over the two young skeletons again. The older of which still having tears glistening the edges of his eye sockets and the younger still clinging onto you with all his might.

They're both pretty small, the older of the two not much taller than the younger. They both have star-like freckles dotted all over their faces, the older's cobalt blue freckles converging more on the left side of his face and the younger's amber orange more on the right side. The younger has a big scarf wrapped around him which is honestly much to big for him, basically covering his mouth from how many times it's been looped. The older in a fuzzy star printed jacket that fits him perfectly. Both of them are still in stripes, of course. 

You’re... not really sure you know them, but they definitely seem to know you. And you do have to admit, they are a bit familiar. In more than just a “you see them around often” kind of way. More in the way they cling to you and just their bright eye lights looking up at you. 

Maybe.... Maybe you did know these skeletons, though you're still not sure if you were _really_ their mother. 

“MOMMA, I WANNA GO HOME,” the smaller of the two mumbles into your side, hiding his face in doing so. Your brows furrow a bit, looking down at the small skeleton.

.....You get a small flash.. Of someone tall with a billowing stary cape... And a soft smile directed at… _you_... the two skeletons in front of you held in his arms smiling just as bright.... 

.....Sans and Papyrus. 

“Alright,” you smile, picking up the small skeleton.. Papyrus. You take Sans’ hand, leading him back towards your home. Sans walks close to you, nearly on your heels, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he clutches your hand tightly. Papyrus' hands grip onto your coat tightly, hiding his skull in your shoulder. “Let's go home then.” 

.... This calls for some digging.. you suppose. 

Either way, you’re not going to leave these two to fend for themselves out here. A warm home is better and safer than sleeping outside after all, they could float away into space in they aren't careful enough. These two need someone looking after them, and you suppose it’s going to be you. 

You’re awful curious about that figure you momentarily saw anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't completely forget them, huh?
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	8. Dance to Your Daddy (Dancetale)

Sans and Papyrus sit on the couch, Sans holding his baby brother on his lap. The two are watching their parents in front of them, Sans' eye sockets wide while Papyrus chews on a toy in his little hands. 

Your hand is held tightly in Gaster's, the taller monster staring down at you adoringly. His other hand rests at your waist, yours on his shoulder. You smile back up at him, just as softly. His eye light shines brightly, happily, yours shining as well as you stare at each other during your dance. The two of you move in sync, happy just in each others presence at the moment. 

_One two three. One two three._

The music is peaceful, maybe a little eerie and haunting but still in a serene way. It's soothing and comforting, almost like an old lullaby. Chilling, but calming at the same time. Sad, maybe a little lonely in a way, but undeniably caring. A wide arrange, but oh so beautiful. 

Gaster's long coat flows as the two of you spin and move about the living room, your skirt billowing with every pirouette and twirl. His brooch and your necklace glittering in the low lighting. The waltz mixed perfectly with ballet, the two older monsters able to mix together so well. It just feels so... right. 

Sans hopes he can be as good as his parents someday. He wants to be able to dance like them, it looks so fun! But his momma has told him to be patient, that it'll come to him when it's time and he can't rush this kind of thing. 

Sometimes it's so hard to be patient though! Especially when he's watching you both dance together.

After another spin, you and Gaster finish your dance and the music comes to it's end. Gaster presses a kiss to your forehead, making you chuckle and smile up at him. 

Sans hops off the couch, running over to clutch your dress.

"so pretty." 

You smile, leaning down to his level. Gaster looks on in amusement, smiling fondly at his son. 

"Thank you, sweetheart," you say, stroking the top of his skull. You pick him up, Gaster taking Papyrus from Sans' hold. 

"Lets go get something to eat, shall we?" Gaster asks, smiling down at his little family. Sans cheers, you nodding in agreement. 

So off the four of you go.

_____

"momma! momma!" Sans calls, making you jump. You watch as Sans runs around the corner into the kitchen. He nearly bowls into your legs, hugging them tight to stop himself. 

"Sans? What's wrong, honey?" You ask worriedly, glancing over him for any sign of injury. 

"i found it!" Sans smiles brightly. 

"Found what?" You ask curiously, relaxing a bit at finding out he's unharmed. 

"my dance!" Sans replies excitedly, bouncing on his feet. 

"Really?" You ask, making Sans nod. You smile more, stroking the top of his skull. "Good for you, sweetie. I'm so proud." 

Sans beams, grabbing your hand and trying to pull you more out into the living room. 

"come watch!" 

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," you chuckle. You sit down on the couch, Papyrus now sitting in your lap with Sans in front of both of you. 

Sans' music begins to fill the area, opening with three notes and turning into a fast paced, energetic song. It surprises you, but just a little. And so does your son's dance. 

Your first guess wasn't hip hop, but apparently that's what his dance is. 

You suppose hip hop does make a bit of sense in retrospect. Sans always has been light on his feet. 

You smile, clapping once he's done, Papyrus copying you with a happy gurgle. 

"Well done, Sans," you praise, Papyrus cooing. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart." 

"thank you!" Sans beams, jumping up on the couch with you. "do you think dad will like it?" 

"I'm sure he will. And he'll be just as proud," you nod, Papyrus clapping. You then look up as the front door opens, the said monster walking in. 

"What will I be proud of?" He asks, looking between the three of you. Sans immediately jumps up, running over to him. 

"dad! guess what!" 

You smile, watching as Gaster leans down to talk to Sans. Papyrus cooing happily from your lap, clapping his hands again as Sans shows Gaster his dance. 

You couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took the longest to write out of all of the shorts. I knew what I wanted to do, but I had trouble figuring out how exactly to write it. But I think it turned out alright in the end. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	9. You Are My Sunshine (Mobtale)

You sigh, pushing yourself up from bed at the sound of wailing in the other room. You rub your eye and head down the short hall, finding the door to the nursery already opened. Carefully pushing it open more and peaking inside allows you to see Papyrus crying in his crib. Sans is already standing at the bars, lifting himself up as high as he can though he's too short to actually be able to reach the top of the crib. Speaking softly, trying to calm the upset infant down. 

“come on, bro? what’s the matter?” He yawns. You smile a bit, Sans looking over at you as you approach. 

“Someone’s upset, huh?” You ask, peering down into the crib. Sans nods and you reach in to pick the young skeleton up. Sans watches as you bounce on your feet a bit, smiling down at the screaming baby skeleton. “Aw, what’s wrong, Papy?” 

You got through the normal checks, finding there’s not anything he really needs. He’s just crying for attention it looks like. So you walk over to the rocking chair in the room, sitting down and motioning Sans over as well. He runs and grabs Papyrus' favorite stuffed rabbit before running over to join you in the chair.

“what’s wrong with him?” Sans asks, climbing up onto your lap. He settles there, leaning closer to get a better look at Papyrus cradled in your other arm. 

“He was just missing us,” you reply, wrapping an arm around Sans to make sure he can’t fall. 

“why? we’re right here, bro,” Sans smiles, leaning a little more towards his baby brother. You rock the three of you, cooing at the upset skeleton. You bring Papyrus a little closer to Sans, cuddling both of the boys to you. Sans smiles, poking his little brother's cheekbone. Papyrus grabs onto his older brothers hand as he slowly calms down, realizing his family is holding him. 

You watch as Sans settles Papyrus' toy in the smaller skeleton’s arms, Papyrus clutching onto the toy's ear and his brother's hand. 

They’re both so small still. So young. You worry for their future and what will happen to them when they’re older. You fear they’ll eventually get dragged in by their father's business, practically already able to see it. Even if he’s only working as a scientist for Asgore now, you know the things that go on at the Don's requests. You know what he's slowly planning to do. No matter how much he tries to hide it from you. 

You know why you and the boys are hidden in Snowdin. 

"Sometimes babies just get lonely," you hum, smiling at Papyrus as he looks up at you. "So they cry to get their parents' attention.... And Papy is just a bit of a needy baby." 

You tap Papyrus' nasal ridge, making him blink in surprise and freeze for a moment. Though he quickly coos and reaches up for your hand. You chuckle, resting your hand around Sans once again. Sans laughs a little, his hand finally freed from Papyrus' grasp. 

Your eyes flicker up at a slight movement in your peripheral vision, seeing Gaster standing in the doorway still in his day clothes. The black lab coat over his dress clothes nearly allowing him to disappear into the shadows. The gold buttons on his dark vest pop out, along with the white button up underneath the rest of his darker clothes. He’s got a bit of a smile playing on his face, eye lights bright, as he looks over the scene in front of him. Once he knows your attention is on him, he heads over, kneeling down in front of the three of you. 

“Fussy tonight, are we?” 

“Yes,” you reply, looking down at Papyrus again. He’s settled by now, happily gripping onto Sans’ hands again. Sans himself doesn’t seem perturbed by it, though he is smiling up at his father instead.

“dad!” 

“Hello, Sans. You should be asleep by now,” Gaster lightly chastises, though still has his smile in place, obviously not as annoyed as he's pretending to be.

“but paps was crying,” Sans argues, looking back at his little brother. Gaster sighs, but continues to smile regardless. 

“Alright. But we all need to get _some_ sleep tonight.” He picks Sans up from your lap, motioning you to follow him back to your shared room. You do, hugging Papyrus just a little tighter as he whines when Sans was pulled away from him. Gaster sets Sans down on the bed, then walks up to you and Papyrus. He places a kiss against your forehead, gently caressing Papyrus' skull. “I’m going to get ready for bed, you lay down.” 

He grabs some of his night clothes and walks off for the bathroom. You just sigh and climb back into bed, making sure you’re between the two young skeletons and one of the edge of the bed.

You couldn’t help but notice the little splatter of red on his lab coat. 

“why’s dad always home so late?” Sans asks, laying down beside Papyrus. You pull the blankets up to the babybones' chins, Papyrus rolling onto his side so he can grab onto your pajamas. Sans stares up at you, eye sockets wide and with big white eye lights. 

“He’s very busy at his job,” you reply, stroking the young skeleton’s skull. “It’s a very important position and he’s helping a lot of monsters at it. But he still misses you when he’s not here.” 

You’re not even sure you believe everything you’re saying. ...You can’t help the little wiggling seed of doubt in your mind.. from those words. You certainly don’t doubt his love for his children, though you did question it when he first created them. He still set those worries at ease when you questioned him and proved it by the way he's treated them. But the importance of his job, you still question. He refuses to answer questions about that though, just trying to assure you he knows what he's doing and it'll make your lives better in the long run.

You have to doubt that and worry over what your husband is planning on doing. 

“okay,” Sans nods. He curls closer to you and Papyrus, yawning and rubbing an eye socket. You kiss both of their foreheads, snuggling both of them in your arms. 

“Good night, my sunshines. Sleep tight,” you whisper, stroking their skulls until they fall asleep once more. 

“‘night, momma,” Sans whispers, on the cusp of sleep.

You’re still awake when Gaster walks back into the room, climbing into the bed on the other side and wrapping an arm tight around you and his boys. 

“Already asleep I see,” he murmurs. You nod with a hum. Gaster leans over and nuzzles the side of your head, then his sons. “You need sleep as well, My Love. Don’t worry. I will watch over you.” 

You look at him in amusement, though do close your eyes anyway. You kiss Papyrus’ skull once more before allowing yourself to fall asleep, holding your babies and wrapped possessively in Gaster’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster: This will help us. Trust me.   
> Mc: Doubt. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	10. Swing Low, Sweet Chariot (G!Brothers)

You glance out the window, where your young teenage skeleton sons currently are. G stands out in the snow, playing in the white powder in front of the house. Aster sits on the porch, a book in his lap. He says something to his older brother, sounding unamused but G just looks at his younger brother with amusement on his skull. 

Aster just shakes his skull, looking back down at his book as G gives him some sort of answer. G looks even more amused, scooping up some snow from the ground and packing it into a ball. You wince as G throws the snowball, beaming Aster right in the face. Aster flinches as the snow hits him, only remaining frozen for a few minutes before jumping up. He quickly packs some snow together, pelting a snowball back at a laughing G. 

You chuckle, shaking your head as the two begin their snowball fight, turning back to what you were doing in the first place. 

Your sons are a little strange, you can't deny that. The way you came to meet them, the way they seemed to know you and you them, but also not. Their appearances too... a little bit. 

You're not sure what you were even doing at the lab in the first place. You don't work there and you didn't even know anyone there. You weren't even sure how you got down to the lower, _restricted_ area of the Hotland labs either! But there you were, for whatever reason it was. 

An alarm was blaring behind the closed door you were in front of, smoke coming from the cracks in the door. Panicked at hearing the coughing behind the door, you automatically push in a key code you have no memory of memorizing to reveal a smoke filled room and the two teenage skeletons inside of it. The smoke originating from a flaming machine in the corner of the room, making your panic spike. Quickly finding a fire extinguisher, you dose the flames while to two skeleton kids try to regain their breath behind you. 

You only turn to look at them again once you're sure the fire is out, letting out a breath of relief. They look up at you, one with a single yellow eye light and the other with a single green one. Both of them are looking up at you with a single wide eye socket, the other almost completely collapsed and vacant. Two almost perfect cracks run through their faces, mirroring each other. One running up from their dropping eye socket and the other running down their open eye socket. Both wearing clothes that look almost too small for them, but still in stripes. 

Something... something about them is familiar... But you also know you don't know them. 

"... MOMMA?" The taller of the two asks, face twisted almost as if he himself is unsure of what he's saying. The other's face is twisted as well, almost in a confused grimace. 

"I.... I don't think so...?" You reply, eyes narrowed in confusion. Both look unsure themselves, but nod and push themselves to their feet finally. "What's your names?" 

They both remain silent for a few minutes, then shake their heads. 

"I... I don't remember," the shorter of the two replies, looking up at the taller. 

"I... I'M NOT SURE EITHER." 

Your brows furrow further, but you nod and offer to take the two around the lab. See if anyone else knew them seeing as there wasn't really anything in the room they were in besides the ruined machine and ashes. They were reluctant, but agreed. Though, unfortunately no one else knew them either. 

"Well..." You frown, glancing back at the boys again. "I guess until we figure out where you two came from, you can stay with me... if you'd like." 

"YES," the taller immediately agrees, the shorter nodding along. 

They weren't exactly sure how, but they _knew_ they knew you. They knew you were family just as surely they knew they were brothers. Some how. They had the feeling that you're they're mother... but that also felt wrong somehow. They don't know what you are to them... but they know you're _something!_ They just have to figure out what. 

Mother worked in the end. Since no one else seemed to know who they were and you weren't about to kick them out on their own. So, they're your boys now. 

"REALLY G? DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" Aster asks, both of the boys coming in and breaking you out of your reminiscing. You turn to look at them, seeing snow clinging to both of their clothes. G still looks amused while Aster looks begrudgingly amused. 

"Come on, Bro. You had fun, admit it," G teases, pulling off his snow covered jacket and boots. 

"I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!" Aster huffs, looking down at the book in his hands.

"You're smiling," G points out. 

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Aster proclaims, much to your and G's amusement. "YOU'VE GOTTEN MY BOOK ALL WET! LOOK AT THIS!" 

"It'll dry," G assures, pushing the book out of his face again. Aster just glares at him grumpily. 

"Come on, Aster," you speak up, making the boys look at you. "Why don't you two go get into some dry clothes. Then you can help me make dinner." 

"ALRIGHT," Aster sighs. You and G share an amused look as the two go do exactly that. You just shake you head again, heading for the kitchen. 

Your boys may be a little strange, but you love them all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G, be nice to your brother. 
> 
> And that's the end! For now. I may do some more in the future, but that's undecided. I'll figure it out if I have more inspiration for babybones later. 
> 
> But thank you for reading all this! I was fun to write and think about. I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these won't be very long, but I hope you still enjoy this collection of one-shots! 
> 
> I love babybones and wanted to do something with them, this is the result. Not all of these are strictly babybones, some are just adult Sans and Papyrus with Momma Reader. Not everyone I wanted to write for would work as Babybones. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy anyways! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/night.


End file.
